


Four Letter Word

by AshenArrow



Series: Thin Ice [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hockey, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Identity, Sex, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenArrow/pseuds/AshenArrow
Summary: Jace makes everything better (or he tries, at least).
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Thin Ice [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously a work of absolute fiction <3

October 2020

Jace comes down to Pittsburgh even when I tell him it’s not necessary. I have a feeling Sid might’ve gotten in touch with him to ensure him it’s a good idea. I like having him around, obviously, but I still feel kind of needy and stupid. He has a game in a day and he’s skipping an optional skate tomorrow, so I just can’t help but feel bad. Who knows what he told his teammates about why he was disappearing to Pittsburgh for two days.

“You didn’t have to come down,” I insist when we’re curled around each other in my bed.

“Don’t be stupid,” he replies, pulling me even closer. “Sid said it was worse than what you told me.”

“What did he tell you?” I say, trying not to be mad.

“That it gave you a migraine,” he murmurs. “That Sam made you cry.”

I tuck my face into his neck to hide it, trying not to focus on that awful night I spent practically sobbing in Sid’s hotel room at one a.m.

“He scared me,” I admit. “Everyone just…treats me like one of the guys all the time, especially when we’re sharing a hotel room. He didn’t, though, then, he was yelling and, I mean, it’s terrible to even compare them, but the last time a teammate cornered me like that…fuck, that’s bad, what’s wrong with me?” I ramble.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, bébé,” he soothes. “It makes sense. You just got done dealing with Volkov and Sam makes that move. Your reaction isn’t your fault.”

I don’t say anything, pulling back enough to see his face and press my lips to his. We lay there in the quiet grayness of a rainy November day, trading kisses and never straying any farther. I’m in a haze of not-quite awake when Sid knock on my bedroom door.

“You kids wanna eat some dinner with me?” he asks.

We untangle ourselves and follow Sid to the kitchen. He made some grilled chicken and pasta with a nice side salad while Jace was letting me wallow in my room.

“Thank you for telling him to come here,” I say to Sid after Jace has insisted on taking our plates to the kitchen.

Sid smiles softly.

“I figured it’d be a good idea,” he replies.

Jace joins us after Sid and I have moved to the living room. I’m flipping through the channel guide looking for something to watch when Jace settles beside me on the couch.

“Wait, stop,” he exclaims. “Tokyo Drift just started.”

I roll my eyes, shoving him playfully.

“That okay?” I direct at Sid.

“Yeah, sure,” he agrees, looking mildly amused.

We all settle into the trashy movie. Jace and I enjoyed the earlier ones of the franchise far too much. I melt further and further into him until he eventually wraps himself around me like an octopus just like I secretly wanted.

I make it all the way through the movie. Sid disappears into the kitchen and reappears with bowls of HaloTop ice cream, smiling sheepishly as Jace and I happily accept.

The three of us watch a couple episodes of Family Guy before Sid calls it a night. We big him goodnight and don’t so much as shift positions on the couch.

“I love you,” I test out in the middle of an iCarly episode. I kind of forgot we even said that to each other the night of the Dallas game with everything that went on.

He noses at my neck.

“I love you, too,” he replies.

“I’ve never loved anyone before,” I confess.

He presses a line of kisses down my neck.

“Neither have I,” he says.

We eventually clean up and retire to my bedroom. I hate sleeping in pants so I kick them off and slide under my covers. Jace does the same with zero hesitation. We’ve been doing this sharing a bed thing for a while, a few times before we were even dating, so this is just business as usual. Me climbing up onto his lap after he’s joined me beneath my heavy comforter is decidedly unusual, however.

He smiles softly in the darkness of the room. I can just barely make out the shape of a cocked eyebrow.

“Yeah?” he says quietly.

“Yeah,” I reply.

The kissing is nice just like it always is. He bites a hickey into the side of my neck that I’ll probably regret when the guys chirp me to hell and back.

“Another,” I breathe. He huffs but obliges, biting harder than before. “Oh god,” I groan, grinding down against him without even thinking.

His fingers slide to the elastic of my underwear. They’re boxer briefs because it’s not like I can run the risk of being caught in panties in the lockers room, so wearing them all the time is easier to manage.

“Is this okay?” he says lowly.

“Yeah,” I say.

There’s a short list of “absolute don’t’s” that we establishes early on. Don’t put me on my stomach, don’t hold me down, don’t put your hand over my mouth. Jace and I haven’t done a lot so I’m not sure how I’ll react to everything but those three things cover the biggest issues.

Jace’s fingers slide into my briefs and I don’t freak out. We’ve done this before, too.

“Inside,” I demand, surprising both of us. He doesn’t ask if I’m sure this time because I made my desires clear and he knows asking despite this would only piss me off.

“On your back would be better,” he suggests. I nod, and we shift around until I’m laying just like that. He climbs between my bent legs until his face is close to mine, his warm breath fanning my face.

He’s right. It is better. He starts with one finger and adds another after I urge him to. I alternate between kissing him and panting his mouth.

“Merde, you’re so hot, Cal,” he breathes against my lips.

I start making these little whining noises, winding up until my legs clench around his sides and it’s over with a long, drawn out sigh. I’m normally louder than that, but Sid is literally two doors away and I’m not trying to scar him.

“Christ, Jace,” I pant.

“Good?” he says quietly.

“Oh, yeah.”

I sit up before I get the chance to fall asleep, pushing against his chest until he’s on his back, tugging his boxers down to reveal his dick. I never thought I’d like sucking dick, but I’ve gotten on my knees for Jace more times than I can count at this point. He definitely doesn’t seem to mind.

I have to shush him multiple times, pulling off and prolonging it which just frustrates him even further.

He bites down on his t-shirt, his dick twitches in my mouth, and it’s game over. He smiles dopily up at me after I’ve swallowed.

“You’re really good at that,” he sighs. I smile shyly, tucking his dick back into his briefs before crawling my way back to the head of the bed.

Jace curls around me under the covers and I sigh, content.

_/ * \\_

Saying goodbye is always hard, but today feels somehow worse than usual. Sid offers to drop Jace at the airport and I insist on coming along. I spend a whole five minutes just standing there hugging him in my room, nowhere near ready to let him go.

“You’re coming down for Thanksgiving, bébé, remember?” he says quietly, his chest rumbling with his words.

“That’s so far away,” I mumble back.

“I’ll call you every night,” he says. “Text you pictures of the sunrise in the morning.” That’s not the same as having him here, but it’s the next best thing.

I pry myself off of him, basically ripping off the bandaid. I’d keep him here forever if I could.

Sid looks mildly sympathetic when Jace and I join him by the front door.

“Ready to go?” he asks, jingling his car keys. I nod stubbornly. Jace smooths his hands across my shoulder blades.

“Ready to rock,” Jace confirms, speaking for both of us.

I pull forward from where I’m sitting in the front seat and kiss him quickly, shielded by the car’s tinted windows, when we pull up to the drop-off and pick-up line.

“Je t’aime,” he says when I pull away.

“Je t’aime plus,” I reply, the corners of my mouth quirking with a smile.

He gathers his bag, thanks Sid for the ride, and takes off. We got stuck in a bit of traffic so he’s working against the clock.

“So,” Sid says once he’s steered the car back into the normal flow of traffic. “You’re saying ‘I love you’ already?”

“Already?” I parrot. “We’ve been together for a year. We would’ve been saying it sooner if I wasn’t so fucked up.”

“You’re not fucked up, Chris,” he says.

“You know, all of you say that but I was literally puking into a bucket a couple days ago because the trainers were _touching _me. That’s their _job_.”

“Something bad happened to you. That’s not your fault,” he says seriously.

“I guess,” I mumble, turning to look out the passenger window for the rest of the drive.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually speak French.
> 
> Translations:  
-baby (bebe)  
-fuck (merde)  
-I love you (je t'aime)


End file.
